There are a variety of furniture items that are used about the home, apartments, even in college dormitories, fraternity houses, and efficiency apartments, all have various types of dressers, chest of drawers, hampers, and other types of storage means that can be used for storing towels, washcloths, or even a hamper for receiving soiled goods, until they are removed for washing. Usually, the dresser or chest of drawers may be found in the bedroom, the hamper may be found in the bathroom, and all of these items serve their various purposes. The problem, though, is that where space is at a premium, such as in an efficiency apartment, or where the bathroom or shower facilities may be shared, such as in a college dormitory of fraternity house, one cannot leave their personal items, such as towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, lotions, and the like in the bathroom, after usage. They must convey these back to their bedroom, after usage. As one well knows, the towel and washrag are located on a hanger which is applied to a hook on the nearest door, in the bedroom, for storage. The dock it containing all of the accessory items, such as shaving equipment, lotions, toothpaste, and the like, is normally left on the dresser or chest of drawers.
The concept of this current invention is to alleviate the storage problem, allow all of these items to be located at the same location, to the convenience of the user, so they may be picked up and taken to the bathroom, for usage, and immediately returned for storage in the accessory chest of this invention, during nonusage.
In addition, this development was conceived due to large families only having one bathroom to hold a large number of towels, facecloths, and toothbrushes, in addition to other, personal accessories. Usually, where space is a premium, the average bathroom will only have about two towel bars, and in most cases, one is used for decorative towels, such as a hand towel, for guests. Having a towel bar that holds decorative towels may give the homeowner a good feeling, but, when the owner does walk into their bathroom, particularly where large families are involved, there are towels and facecloths arrange all over the place. There is just no organization for this type of temporary storage. This does present a problem in the household, and it is an embarrassment when guests and friends may visit and ask to use the bathroom. The homeowner knows what the guests will see when they walk into a cluttered bathroom, and it is just not a good psychological feeling for the homeowner. Thus, the need for the accessory chest of this invention.
Various prior patents have given consideration to the overall concept of this invention. For example, hampers have been made available, previously, for locating within a bathroom, and into which soiled clothing or washcloths may locate, temporarily, until they are removed for washing.
Examples of various patented storage devices, for use in the bathroom, can be seen in the published application to Williams, upon sanitary bathroom item storage unit, in the published application U.S. 2011/0168581.
The published application to Harris, U.S. 2009/0212674, shows a modular cabinet storage system for toilets.
The published application to Knepfle, U.S. 2008/0308512, shows a retrofit shelf, apparently for use as a towel bar.
The published application to Geller, U.S. 2007/0022691, shows a drawer or door front assembly with reconfigurable inserts panel.
The published application to Baron, No. U.S. 2006/0043847, shows another bathroom storage system.
Another published application to Geller, No. U.S. 2006/0001338, shows a drawer or door front assembly with integral port.
A further published application to Geller, No. U.S. 2005/0046318, shows a drawer or door front assembly.
A further published application to Polito, U.S. 2003/0173243, shows a multipurpose bathroom storage accessory.
The published application to Posvar, No. U.S. 2003/0090177, shows a toilet accessory cabinet.
The published application to Bonin, No. U.S. 2003/0034459, shows a hygenic cabinet.
Finally, the published application to Hanser, No. U.S. 2002/0027402, shows another bathroom accessory storage system.
These are examples of the various types of storage devices that may be used in the bathroom, as distinct from the accessory chest of the current invention that more preferably is applied into a bedroom, dormitory room, or the like.
Various other patents that have been uncovered in searches for structured hampers can be seen in the variety of patents listed herein.                D625,479        D625,478        D545,515        D463,637        D440,722        Des. 430,963        Des. 398,108        Des. 394,532        Des. 388,917        Des. 362,933        Des. 353,237        Des. 342,365        Des. 325,478        Des. 303,858        U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,715        U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,309        U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,074        U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,196        U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,367        